Fireworks
by eveeevee
Summary: Ash is to take the throne of his dead father by marrying a daughter of a nobleman, but a war that could possibly destroy his kingdom nags at his neck. That's a lot to take in for one teenage. POKESHIPPING


Angie: HAPPY (late) 4th OF JULY! Independence day! W00t!

Ash: HI!

Angie: guess what Ash! You are smart in this fanfic!

Ash: sweet, wait, I'm smart!

Angie: Just keep telling yourself that :3 though, the new animie make you really gay.

Ash: Thanks… Hey!

Angie: Eck gad! I haven't done disclaimers for my fanfics yet! I have on DA. Please don't sue me!!

Paul: Eveeevee does not own any part of Pokemon no matter how much she thinks she could run it.

Angie: How did you get in this conversation?

Paul: You have a friken crush over a boy at school who acts almost like me. Except he's preppier. He also has my name: Paul. You couldn't resist.

Angie: D:

Paul: Get on with it, at least this fic isn't about me.

Angie: D:

Ash: ON with Fireworks!

Fireworks

Ash's POV A/N he's wearing his sir Arron suit.

The loud cannons banged out as far as the valleys. The war raged on between the lands of Hoennen and Sinhoin. My kingdom, Kantoh, stood in the middle. Kantoh, the only peaceful kingdom among them.

I soon heard footsteps come up the swirling stairs of the watch tower. "My prince, the two armies are planning a close combat attack. I'm afraid that we are just in the way." A scoot I sent to spy returned.

"I have no chose but to evacuate the kingdom." I faced the window that gazed out upon my land.

"But sir, that's impossible. The kingdom is so large. What about the many villages farther out? We have no way of contacting them. There is no place for us to evacuate to. And we don't even know where the other kingdoms are attacking."

"Stop being so negative." I turned to him. "I thought you figured out where they were going to attack. What happened?"

"They- They almost captured me sir." He stammered under my gaze. I returned to the window again.

"Please leave." I stated simply.

"Yes sir." I heard him walk down the steps to leave me to muse over a solution. I looked out the stone window again. The land was pure and untouched. I would hate to see it all go away as armies that are not ours destroy it with their senseless fighting. I would shame my dead father if I let that happen.

"OH PRINCY!" A high-pitched voice boomed up the steps. The only one voice that can send shivers down my spine.

"hell is here- I mean, hello Molina." Molina was a daughter of a high-class father that knew my father very well. She had long brown hair that she kept in lobbed pigtails. She was a nice girl, really innocent, but when it came to me… It got.. A little annoying.

"Have you heard the great news?" She said as she came up the steps in her pink ball dress. "You won't believe it." She grabbed my arm and squeezed it enough to make me lose circulation.

"What?" I asked cautiously. She started to have a giggle fit. "What is it?" I asked more calmly.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!" She jumped in joy as I stood there petrified.

"how- How?" She's a nice friend, but MARRIAGE?! I'm not ready for it and I have too many problems to deal with right now.

"Your mother allowed it. Since you father died a month ago, your mother has been searching for a girl to make you king. Now she turned to me! Can you believe it!" She jumped again and hugged me.

"Uhhh-" My face turned pale at the thought. How could my mother do this without me? I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready for commitment and the one I will marry will be by my side forever till death. And trust me, I don't want to be with Molina forever.

"Were going to be SSOO happy together. And we'll have a couple of babies too." We're what?!

"Umm, Molina, could I be alone for a little while? I need to think." I pushed her slightly away.

"If it's about our wedding, I want it to start with Starlys flying above us. I don't want too many people there. I want the wedding to be on top of the castle and I want it to be pink. Also-"

"It's not that. May you please just go for now. It's about the wars."

"Eww, wars are stupid. Nonsense fighting." I swear she acts like a child. Though, she is only fifteen. "Alright, but don't be up here too long. It's scary here, because of the Golbats."

"Molina, there are no Golbats here."

"Fine, I just wanted you to come down, so please come down with me, I'm scared."

"You came up here by yourself to tell me you were going to marry me. Why would you need help to go down?"

"because-…. I want you to come down with me so we can hold hands and talk about our future." She said as if nothing had happened.

"Molina, please leave." I turned back to the window.

"Alright, bye." She skipped down the steps. I sighed and watched the stantler graze on the fields.

"Was it this hard for you, father?" With the foretold battle coming and… my marriage stress toke hold of me. "How am I suppose to do this?!" I shouted out the window.

"Suppose to do what?" A voice outside the window startled me. I looked outside the window to see an orange-headed girl hanging onto an ivy vine that grew on the side of the tower with a little electric ball of yellow fur.

"Misty? Pikachu?"

"Who else would climb this tower ?" She said as she tried to get up. Misty and Pikachu couldn't take the stair or even entrance because of Molina's jealousy. She hates Pikachus because they remind her of 'ratattas' and she hates Misty because of many things.

"Pikaa." He cheered to her to push on forward.

"Can I have some help?" I chuckled. "What? The vines just below the window are loose and I don't want to fall thirty feet down." She said half irritated.

"Alright." pulled her up through the window.

"Wah!" we yelled in unison as she fell through the window and on me. I'm just lucky we didn't go down the steps. We looked each other and blushed. Pikachu sat next to us a step above amused at the situation. I looked up as a little Spinarak webbed its way down just above Misty's head. I felt her curious gaze upon me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked in a cute, confused way.

"Phhttt." I brought my hand to my mouth to suppress an all out laughing fit. Mist will kill me if I don't tell her and she'll kill me if I do. Might as well let fate do its work.

"What am I missing?" As she sat up the Spinarak landed on her head. Her faced paled. "Please tell me it's a Golbat."

"Well-" As soon as I was about to swat it. It jumped on me.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!! GET IT AWAY!" Misty the one tough milk maid of her village and my best friend had one weakness. Bugs. This was one of the times I could be the hero instead of her rescuing me most of the time.

"Don't worry, Mist." She got off of me and I brought the Spinarak to the top of the watch tower. "Go before she brings out the things to get the cows." It nodded then walked up the wall. Misty and Pikachu ran up the steps to the top of the tower.

"Pika Pi?" It jumped on my shoulder.

"yeah, is something bothering you, Ash?" Ash… Only she calls me that. It's usually Ashton or Prince or sir… And sometimes Princy. "Hello? Reality to Prince Ash, Will you reply?"

"Yeah, Mist?"

"Pika Pi?"

"yeah, there is." I brought Pikachu into my arms and sat on one of the benches that were there. This tower isn't used anymore, so I use it to think. "It's about the war." I started petting the little yellow mouse.

"You know you can tell us." Misty sat down next to me. "We can even talk battle strategies." Always aggressive.

"Hoennen and Sinhoin are going to attack and Kantoh is the battle field." Pikachu and Misty looked at me shocked.

"They can't do that! This is our land, they have no right to make our home their battle ground." Misty stood up furiously. "Have you tried to stop them?"

"I just learned about it today."

"Have you planned anything?"

"I don't want to arouse the suspicion of how I spied on them and their battle plans."

"Have you tried a plan of peace so that no one else will get hurt?"

"That is…. One great idea! I knew I could count on you! I just thought of a solution to save us!" I hugged her. Pikachu was in the middle of our group hug. I still held her in my arms with Pikachu comfortably in her arms. We blushed and released simultaneously.

"Well, you better start writing that treaty." She said as she sat back down as Pikachu jumped onto the bench.

"Ugh." I slammed my fist onto the wall. I just remembered something.

"No need to get all grumpy about it. At least you can write."

"It's not that. Its just that I can't write the treaty. Molina's father is the substitute king. I'm just a prince for now. I technically have no power." I walked to a window.

"Molina, that bitch." I heard Misty mutter under her breath. I chuckled. "What are you suppose to do to boot him off your rightful throne?"

"Marriage." I turned to her. She blushed redder. I went up to her. She stood up and looked at me with her blush still there. Then grabbed my hat and ruffled my hair.

"It was all straight and round. It's better ruffled." I smiled and pulled her closer. She brought her arms around my neck. We were so close that our noses touched. Pikachu jumped up onto Misty's shoulder and nuzzled her. Looks like Pikachu approves. Our lips slightly touched and thoughts ran through my head thinking, this is right. When suddenly a shriek was heard from the entrance to the stairs.

"Princy!" An enrage Molina was staring us down. "How could you do this to your fiancé?! Get out of here Peasant. And RAT! Please save me my prince charming!" She pushed Misty away and jumped into my arms.

"Fiancé?" Misty dusted off her rag dress and apron. "What's with the fancy name?"

"It means to-be-wed. See you just earned a little more education, Neanderthal." Molina said in a very arrogant way.

"I'm not dumb you bitch!"

"Pika Pikachu!!" Pikachu started emitting electric waves.

"how rude of you and make that thing stop, it's scaring me!" She shook me.

"Come on, Pikachu, she's not worth it." Pikachu calmed down.

"And you." She pointed to me. "Ash, you should have just told me. I would have understand." Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them go. I watched as she walked down the steps then looked at Pikachu. It shook its head at me then ran after Misty. Molina was still in my arms as she stuck her tongue out at the retreating friends knowing she won. I set her down on the bench.

"Why did you do that?" I asked calmly.

"She nearly kissed you! I have never kissed you! And that rat was going to electrocute me!"

"I was going to kiss her. And Pikachu is a mouse, not a rat." I said restraining myself the best I could.

"But I'm your Fiancé!" She yelled so high it hurt my ears. That's what set me off.

"This is an arranged marriage. I have nothing to do with it." I yelled at her. "Would you stop already?"

"But-"

"I don't love you." I faced the floor.

"But Princy-"

"My name is Ashton." Molina ran past me with tears running down her cheeks. I sat at the wooden bench again. What have I done?


End file.
